


Love on the Rug

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiments with a bottle of wine, and a rug by the fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the Rug

## Love on the Rug

by Lil Rabbit

[]()

* * *

Note: This is my first SV fic and was partly influenced by my cork collection. All mistakes are my fault and caused by my poor research. 

Thanks to Gela for encouragement and guidance.. :) 

* * *

It was only seven in the evening when Clark Kent decided to head back to his house. This night was no different from the others that Smallville experienced for years. The air was usually still except for the occasional warm breeze that made ripples emerge from the wheat fields, making them rustle harmoniously--almost like soothing music. The ground was as hard as ever and the young man's sneakers scuffled along its dry surface. Lately he had been taking a lot of nightly walks to relieve himself of pent-up energy. To many, Clark was just an ordinary teenager, not even one of the popular kids, who went to the local high school. They were all wrong; he wasn't even human to begin with.

It was already a routine Clark had to put on his daily facade to transform into an average student. It was hard pretending to feel pain, to have a certain limit of strength, and even to have normal motor skills. He knew that he could easily surpass the entire football team in skill and speed. 

Sometimes it frustrated him to keep leading others to believe about his supposed identity. Yes, he hated lying, especially to the ones he loved but he also knew that it was for his own safety. The only people who knew of his secret burden were his parents and even he hated himself for weighing his problems so heavily on their shoulders. His mom had already been traumatized enough when her husband disappeared because he chased the idiot reporter into the woods. 

_I owe it all to dad_ , Clark thought to himself, remembering how his father would risk his own life to keep the family's secret about his foster son's past. 

Clark eventually found himself near the door of the Luthor mansion. Only then did he realize that he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice where his feet were taking him. He decided to talk to his friend for a while before going back home. 

* * *

Lex sat on the hearth rug of his living room. With a glass of red wine in one hand and the stock market report, he sat while musing into blank space. There was nothing new in what he saw in the paper: his father's company was always on top of everyone else's in Smallville's. 

This was a habit uncommon to his nature for Lex always believed that there every place or object had its own purpose and nothing more. Always the obsessive compulsive individual he was he made sure that everything about the plant belonged to the study; the kitchen was used only for eating and cooking; and the fireplace with the Moroccan rug he was so particular in keeping clean was solely for relaxation. 

He head the door softly creak and the soft shuffling of unsure footsteps. Looking up, he saw Clark with a troubled expression on his face. Lex got up and opened the door to let him in. 

"I hope that's not something too important I'm disturbing," Clark said when he saw the thick folder in Lex's hand. 

"No, it's nothing. I've finished this ages ago. Come in" he replied, slapping his friend's back. 

Clark hesitated before entering the room. There was always an aura of beautiful innocence around the boy, Lex observed. He noticed how Clark always stood tall but his head was often slightly bowed, as if he was hiding something. 

"So what brings you here?" Lex asked, "You have been going on your nightly walks haven't you?" It was more like a statement than a question. 

"Well yeah. I haven't really got much to do at home now." Clark replied, smiling shyly at him. 

"But I thought you were with Lana?" Lex wondered, staring at the dimple that appeared in Clark's chin. 

Clark smiled to himself. So, the rumors have been going far, he thought. People had assumed that Clark had been waiting for Whitney's departure for the Marines so he could move in on Lana. No doubt she was a pretty girl but Clark had already gotten over his feelings a long time ago. There was also Chloe but the both of them decided to remain good friends instead. Besides, she was more of a confidante to him than a romantic interest. 

Lex sat down on the hearth rug and motioned for his friend to do the same. "Your shoes!," he warned, "This is one of the most expensive pieces in this room." Clark observed that his friend was only in his socks. He removed his work boots. He winced as he sat down, as if afraid to hurt the floor ornament. He slipped off his plaid jacket too, revealing his muscular body, thanks to all the hard work he did on the farm. 

"Wine?" Lex offered. Clark shook his head, remembering he was only a minor. He should've known that his friend was partial to alcohol--the good boy... The curls on his head reminded him of downy feathers. How Lex longed to run his hands through his best friend's head while he attacked his moist lips leaving both of their bodies pleading for more. He'd been keeping these feelings for a long time now. Each time, it got more and more difficult to look at the teen without losing self-control. 

The warm, yellow glow of the fireplace put a strangely ethereal, bronzed glow to Clark's profile. The flames only made the mysterious green of his eyes stand out even more. Utmost perfection, even in his innocence... Lex shivered at the thought. 

"You sure you don't wanna try some?" He pushed. "It's very good.." 

"Uh, okay then. I guess a little alcohol won't hurt." Clark reluctantly took the glass, not wanting to offend his friend. Taking a sip he winced, "It's pretty strong for me. But I like this flavor, not too dry..." 

Lex smirked. The year on the bottle read '86. That particular year produced wines known for their full-bodied, smoky taste. And knowing Clark wasn't a regular drinker and that he only indulged in beer once in a blue moon, he'd probably have a very low tolerance for alcohol. Lex distracted Clark all the while refilling his glass again and again. It was touching to see how two people from completely different backgrounds could still get along. Lex was the aggressive type who learned early how to manipulate people to gain the upper hand in almost anything. He was cold, straightforward, and calculating. This was probably the reason why they had good chemistry--they both complimented each other in their differences. Clark on the other hand was soft-spoken, and often satisfied with the simplicity of life. Lex often used his family name to reach his ends. While Clark reminded his friend that it was easier and better to use persuasion instead of power. 

Clark happily droned on about his day, unaware of the alcohol racing through his blood. His voice was pure temptation calling out to him. Whenever he talked, Lex just let the soothing sounds of his words wash over his ears. Even the dictionary sounded so sexy coming from his lips. Oh, Lex knew that he could stand listening to Clark's voice forever. 

By the time Clark downed his eighth glass, his head was throbbing from the effects of the alcohol. The fire threw strange lights before his eyes and he saw the living room swirl in front of him. He struggled to get up on shaky knees and sank back down into his seat. The whole time, Lex watched him with the narrowed eyes of a predator. Clark's hands were in his hands that were trying to soothe a raging headache. His eyes fluttered, unsure whether to give into sleep or to try to keep awake. 

"I think I have to go home," he drawled. He stumbled on his knees and bit his lip in frustration. Taking advantage of the boy's groggy state, he kissed Clark--hard. His arms wrapped around the muscled frame before him, and stopped at the small of his back. He faintly tasted the wine from his full, pink lips. At this Clark snapped out of his drunken state and pushed Lex away from him. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Clark fiercely asked him. "Some kind of twisted perversion?!" Though he was both angry and defensive by what just happened, he was still dazed by the kiss and the alcohol. He was slowly falling back into a stupor. Picking up his jacket, he stormed towards the door. 

"Clark, wait!" Lex called from the floor. 

"Why should I?! What do you expect me to do after that eh? My best friend tries to seduce me." Clark shot back. There was a wild look in his eyes. "I don't even know what to think anymore. And don't expect me to answer the door even though you're a Luthor!" 

He fumbled on the doorknob but before he could open it, he felt Lex's hand twist his body around only to kiss him again. Clark couldn't forcefully push Lex off, lest he give away his secret of superhuman capabilities. "Dammit, I want you and I think we both feel the same way," Lex mumbled against Clark's lips, kissing him heavily. He expertly squeezed Clark's manhood causing the young man's eyes to widen at the sudden contact. 

Clark faintly tried to struggle, "I don't think this is right. Let me go please," he pleaded. He had to get out before the eager man's hands wreaked more havoc on his senses. If Lex saw the hard-on that was threatening to rise, he was sure would die of embarrassment. 

"You don't look so convincing to me," Lex smirked. He continued while his hands slowly made their way south, "In fact, I'd rather think this is turning you on!" 

His hand finally reached its destination and teased in quick, rough strokes. Clark groaned as his cock sprang to life. Looking down, he felt his face burn in realization. He was enjoying this! He unconsciously started to thrust into his friend's large hands. At this Lex chuckled, pleased to see the effect of his actions on Clark's body. He slowly ran his hands up his torso, admiring the rock hard abs and the solid chest. Nipping at his lower lip, Lex guided their bodies back on the rug. This was a lot easier than I thought...he mused, and was still somewhat shocked that it had taken surprisingly little effort to seduce his visitor. 

Lex fumbled with the buttons on Clark's shirt. It disgusted him to think that button-popping was not possible in real life, only in the movies. Frustrated, he tore the white shirt apart, sending loose buttons flying left and right. Lex's hands splayed possessively over Clark's upper body. His mouth eagerly latched on a nipple and lightly sucked on it while fondling the other with his free hand, eliciting excited moans from the body underneath him. Clark's hands first clutched at Lex's arms then traveled down to the hem of his shirt. He repeatedly tugged at it before Lex stopped ravishing his chest and finally slipped off his sweater. 

Clark kissed Lex hard, accidentally brushing his knee against his member. Lex groaned loudly. The two men paused for a moment, measuring the length of each other's bodies. 

Frantic hands helped loosen belt buckles and remove two pairs of sweaty pants. Lex's eyes traveled the length of Clark's body clad only in boxers, drinking in the contours and hard edges. Their erections were blatantly obvious to each other, straining to be freed from their prisons. Clark pressed himself against the other body, eagerly grinding their cocks together. Lex shivered at the contact of their most sensitive areas. Deciding that no one will usurp his place in dominance, he hurriedly made Clark lie on the Moroccan rug and ground harder against him. Clark eagerly reciprocated Lex's pleasure in breathy moans and sighs while his hands absently traveled down to the waistband of his boxers. 

"I want you to suck me," Lex said, his words muffled by the heated kisses. 

"What?" Clark asked. 

Gripping Clark's shoulder, he demanded, "I want you to suck me! Is that so hard to do?" 

Lex lay down with his back on the pillows. Clark slowly pulled down his boxers and let his arousal spring free. It was one of the many things Clark enjoyed about his friend--his intelligent mind, nimble-fingered hands, and now his cock. There it stood, with a drop of pearly white liquid glistening at the tip. By sheer instinct, Clark yearned to suck it heavily and make Lex cry out his name. Before he went through with it, he hesitated because here he was going into uncharted territory. Had it been with another girl, it would have been easier. But this was a man he was dealing with and the strangeness of the situation aroused him even further. 

Clark slowly took Lex's cock into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the swollen tip while tightening the space between his cheeks. Instinctively, Lex thrust upward into the warm, wet space. His excitement caused his cock's tip to leak pre-cum into Clark's mouth. Clark closed his eyes, savoring the pleasure of the salty taste, blindly feeling hands entangle in his hair and urging him to go faster. 

"Uuuuuuuhhhh...," Clark moaned against Lex wantonly. He cupped his balls and caressed them gently, and he sucked even harder. Lex was so aroused from all the attention his body was receiving but when felt his balls begin to tighten, he hissed, "Stop.." Clark looked up and met his eyes. 

"I want to cum inside you," he continued. 

Disappointed, Clark released Lex from his mouth and met his lips, but not before giving the purple tip a teasing lick goodbye. 

Lex, arching an eyebrow at Clark's still-clothed state, yanked off his boxers and hungrily groped his huge erection. He straddled the Clark on the rug as moaned loudly in delight. "More please," he wailed. 

Flipping Clark over, Lex admired the body he saw before him. He admired the glow that the muscular body gave off because of the flickering light. The skin was surprisingly flawless for one who constantly worked on a farm. There was no blemish or scar in sight. Never had Lex recalled seeing any wound either on Clark's body. 

Getting another bottle of red wine beside him, Lex hastily unscrewed the cork. Grinning evilly, he lightly drizzled the bottle over Clark. The wine ran down the contours of his muscle and pooled in his navel. Lex eagerly lapped up the liquid over Clark's body, pouring more on his chest. After drinking the wine from his flesh, he met Clark's lips in a fevered kiss. 

Clark's moans started to get louder as Lex's lips traveled down his body again. He grabbed the bottle from his lover's hands and took a long swig. 

"Lex.." 

"Mummmf.." came the reply. 

"What about the rug..?" 

Surveying it's surface, Lex muttered "Ah shit..," before he resumed his position on top of Clark's body. 

Lex settled back into a kneeling position and gazed at Clark through lust filled eyes. He pushed his thighs apart, inhaling his manly scent. His fingers deftly found Clark's entrance and pressed against it, slowly penetrating until the hilt. 

Clark gasped. No one had ever touched him there until now. And whatever Lex was doing to him was making his back tingle. "Oh..Lex!" he moaned, clutching the folds of the rung in his hands. Lex smirked and buried his finger to the hilt. It was so tight and hot inside. He feared that he would cause his friend massive pain if his cock thrust in too fast and too deep. Probing around the fiery warmth, he felt the swell of his prostrate gland against his finger. He stroked once and heard Clark gasp again. With the other free hand he grasped Clark's stiff cock, squeezing and rubbing hard, while stroking the his hidden sweet spot. 

"Lex! Don't stop, yes! YES!" Clark wildly thrashed at the sensations coursing through his body. Lex fisted his cock more eagerly, squeezing the entire length of him. Into Clark's ass he thrust a second finger, making sure that it directly crashed into his prostrate. His fingers expertly wrapped around the base of Clark's cock and held tight. He rubbed his thumb on the swollen tip, spreading pre-cum in small, quick circles. Lex thrust his fingers a repeatedly, going deeper and faster. As he felt Clark's balls twitch, he clutched the base of his manhood and squeezed tighter, to prevent the fluid from escaping. 

"Yeeessss!" Clark yelled as his orgasm hit. Lex felt his inner walls clench tightly at his finger, then he stopped to lick the drops of white liquid that drizzled from the tip. Clark shuddered against his friends body, his body shuddering and heaving before finally quieting down to rest on the rug. Lex chuckled, he remembered how this method of stimulation allowed oneself to orgasm repeatedly without spending his seed. The memory of him falling over the edge three times. His last orgasm had been a blissful one. 

While Clark lay on the rug, shivering from the pleasure, Lex left him there for his bedroom. Amazingly, he was able to make it up the long stair case naked, with an erection between his thighs and still manage to get the small bottle of oil, and a condom on the bedside table. 

"What did you do to me?!" Clark accused when Lex appeared in the living room. "I feel as if I haven't spent at all!" 

"One of my simple tricks," he murmured while kissing the astonished boy's lips. "If you want more, we can try again... But that's for another time." 

Lex rolled Clark onto his stomach and pulled him to his knees. He slicked his fingers with oil and slipped one inside Clark, sufficiently coating him. He poured more oil on his hand and with a feral grin slicked his cock with the lubricant. "Relax," he whispered against his ear, as he slipped on the condom, "I'll make it good for you.." 

Lex entered Clark inch by inch. He could see his victim furrowing his brow in concentration...or pleasure? "Am I hurting you?" he asked. 

"No," came the reply, "It just feels so...full. Aaah!" 

Well it was true that Clark could only feel the pleasurable side of the experience. His powers prevented him from feeling any pain. He threw his head back as he felt his friend's slick cock slowly push into him. 

Once Lex felt that the inner muscles had stopped pulsing, he thrust forward in quick shallow strokes. Clark closed his eyes; it felt so mind-blowing, hot and...good. He loved the feeling of skin on skin and the friction that slowly tore his insides apart. Lex's hand held his thigh in a strong, firm grip, while the other rhythmically squeezed his cock. He slowed his pace to steady, penetrating thrusts. Clark gasped lustfully and his eyelids fluttered. He did not notice Lex's thrusts pick up more speed, and his other hand milking his length furiously. 

Suddenly, he felt Lex pull out of him, only to turn his body around and kiss him tenderly. He whimpered loudly at the loss. Lex slid back into his warmth again and thrust into him, alternating short strokes with long deep ones. Clark, so wrapped up in his ecstasy, let Lex control the rhythm which was gradually picking up speed. 

For the final time, Lex's cock crashed into his prostrate, sending him over the edge. The world exploded in white light for the both or them. Clark's inner muscles clenched around Lex, milking him for all he was worth. He yelled as the orgasm raced through his body. He shot his cum spurt after spurt and Lex wondered if he always came so hard or if it was because of the torment he endured. He chuckled and pulled out of him, still riding the last waves of pleasure. He collapsed beside Clark, his chest still heaving. He did not move until he felt the other body shiver against him. 

"That was good," Lex breathed against his friend's neck. "I did not hurt you much did I?" 

"No, didn't feel a thing." 

Lex nuzzled at his neck before softly kissing his lips. "I think we should go upstairs, I was the one who made the mess on you." 

"Is that an invitation? What about the rug?" Clark asked with feigned innocence, the evil glint coming to his eyes again. 

"Who cares! I can always buy a new one," Lex snickered as he felt Clark's hand slide downwards. 

_The End_


End file.
